Quests (Oblivion)
The quests in include those that must be done in order, (quest-lines), and those that stand alone, such as the Daedric and Wilderness quests, which can be done in any order. Some of these have other requirements, however, such as having a minimum level as almost all Daedric shrines require the Hero to be a specific level. It also may be in the best interest to start a quest, but not finish it if a quest item that may be lost or changed upon completion of the quest is useful. This page lists all quests in . It does not include quests from any of the add-ons, such as , , Mehrunes' Razor, etc.). Main Quest *Tutorial *Deliver the Amulet *Find the Heir *Breaking the Siege of Kvatch *The Battle for Castle Kvatch *Weynon Priory *The Path of Dawn *Dagon Shrine *Spies *Blood of the Daedra *Blood of the Divines *Bruma Gate *Allies for Bruma *Miscarcand *Defense of Bruma *Great Gate *Paradise *Light the Dragonfires *Imperial Dragon Armor Fighters Guild Anvil *A Rat Problem *The Unfortunate Shopkeeper *Newheim's Flagon *Den of Thieves *The Wandering Scholar *The Stone of St. Alessia Cheydinhal *The Desolate Mine *Amelion's Debt *The Fugitives *The Noble's Daughter *Mystery at Harlun's Watch Chorrol *Unfinished Business *Drunk and Disorderly *The Master's Son *More Unfinished Business *Azani Blackheart *Trolls of Forsaken Mine *Information Gathering *Infiltration *The Hist Mages Guild Guild recommendations *Anvil Recommendation *Bravil Recommendation *Bruma Recommendation *Cheydinhal Recommendation *Chorrol Recommendation *Leyawiin Recommendation *Skingrad Recommendation Arcane University *A Mage's Staff *Ulterior Motives *Vahtacen's Secret *Necromancer's Moon *Liberation or Apprehension? *Information at a Price *A Plot Revealed *The Bloodworm Helm *The Necromancer's Amulet *Ambush *Confront the King Thieves Guild Armand Christophe *Finding the Thieves Guild *May the Best Thief Win *Untaxing the Poor *The Elven Maiden S'Krivva *Ahdarji's Heirloom *Misdirection *Lost Histories *Taking Care of Lex Gray Fox *Turning a Blind Eye *Arrow of Extrication *Boots of Springheel Jak *The Ultimate Heist Dark Brotherhood Vicente Valtieri *A Knife in the Dark *A Watery Grave *Accidents Happen *Darkness Eternal *Scheduled for Execution *The Assassinated Man Ocheeva *The Lonely Wanderer *Bad Medicine *Whodunit? *Permanent Retirement *The Purification Black Hand *Affairs of a Wizard *Next of Kin *Broken Vows *Final Justice *A Matter of Honor *The Coldest Sleep *A Kiss Before Dying *Following a Lead *Honor Thy Mother *Whispers of Death Others *The Renegade Shadowscale *A Dark Exile *The Dead Drop Arena *Origin of the Gray Prince *Arena Daedric *Azura *Boethia *Clavicus Vile *Hermaeus Mora *Hircine *Malacath *Mephala *Meridia *Molag Bal *Namira *Nocturnal *Peryite *Sanguine *Sheogorath *Vaermina Miscellaneous Anvil *The Ghost Ship of Anvil *The Siren's Deception *Where Spirits Have Lease Bravil *Caught in the Hunt *The Forlorn Watchman *Through a Nightmare, Darkly *Buying a house in Bravil Bruma *A Brotherhood Betrayed *Lifting the Vale *Two Sides of the Coin *Buying a house in Bruma Cheydinhal *A Brush With Death *Corruption and Conscience *The Wayward Knight *Buying a house in Cheydinhal Chorrol *Canvas the Castle *The Killing Field *A Shadow over Hackdirt *Separated at Birth *Legacy Lost *Sins of the Father *Buying a house in Chorrol The Imperial City *Imperial Corruption *Order of the Virtuous Blood *Origin of the Gray Prince *An Unexpected Voyage *Unfriendly Competition *The Collector *Nothing You Can Possess *Secrets of the Ayleids *Buy a house in the Imperial City Leyawiin *Raid on Greyland *Tears of the Savior *Whom Gods Annoy *Mazoga the Orc *Knights of the White Stallion *Buying a house in Leyawiin Skingrad *Paranoia *Seeking Your Roots *Vampire Cure *Buying a house in Skingrad **Helping Hands **The Rosethorn Cache Wilderness *Aleswell: Zero Visibility *Faregyl Inn: The Potato Snatcher *Harm's Folly: Revenge Served Cold *Imperial Bridge Inn: No Stone Unturned *Roxey Inn: The Gravefinder's Repose *Shardrock: Bear Season *Shetcombe Farm: The Sunken One *Weye: Go Fish, A Venerable Vintage *Whitmond Farm: When the Vow Breaks de:Quests (Oblivion) es:Misiones (Oblivion) ru:Квесты (Oblivion) ja:クエスト (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Quests Category:Oblivion: Lists Category:Quests